


Total Darkness

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Longstreet (TV)
Genre: F/M, Longstreet, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Mike is distressed when he can no longer picture his wife’s face.
Relationships: Mike Longstreet/Ingrid Longstreet
Kudos: 1





	Total Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #29, painting.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ccCerc6)

Mike Longstreet hated to wake up in the morning. His dreams were full of vibrant colors and movement, and waking up meant he had to brace himself to relive the shock of finding out that his world was as dark with his eyes open as it was with his eyes closed.

Living in darkness sometimes made it difficult to sleep. On those nights, he would sit with the painting of Ingrid. The portrait of his late wife was the only thing he’d taken from their home after the explosion that had killed her and blinded him.

Originally he had planned to look at the painting, until his doctor’s prognosis had made that prospect impossible. He had kept it anyway so he could have it to remember her by, but to his horror, he found it was becoming harder and harder each day to picture Ingrid’s face.

Mike Longstreet was adjusting to the loss of things he could no longer physically see, but once he could no longer bring Ingrid’s beautiful face into his mind, his world would be one of total darkness.


End file.
